Ultraman GX
by UltraGX66
Summary: Charles Veneer Sachi survived a month at sea when he was two after a meteor struck the ship his family was on. At age seven he discovered that a crystal was in his arm that allowed him to transform into other forms. On that day he discovered that in one dimension the Ultramen and their enemies were sealed. Now 6 years later he uses their forms to protect his universe! Ikuzo Sachi!


**Rise Sachi! Take the Chance!**

In most alternate worlds there are only minor differences in how it operates, in one universe several quintillion dimensions away there is a small tract of land near the sea. On it is the home of one Baba Sachi and his wife Ruma. Living with them is Charles Veneer Sachi, born to his brother who died when Sachi was still an infant along with his wife in a boating accident that only Charles survived. After he was taken into their home as they were the closest relatives who were in good relations with the parents. They didn't mind as they were too old to have children of their own and even when it was revealed Sachi had a stutter, he missed social cues, and made many awkward movements they still kept to their own self-appointed duty. In reality it gave them someone to look after in their older ages and pass the traditions of the family onto him so he would preserve it.

One day the three were walking along the seashore, it was Sachi's 7th birthday and the three had returned from a store where Sachi had gotten some playing cards. Right now Sachi was talking about what he learned at school. His grandparents would listen and occasionally correct him when he misspoke, the child would correct himself and then continue.

"Then the Proctor said to get up to the desk and explain how I got the answer, after I explained it he said I was the only one who had gotten it right." The child said and Baba said "Good. Now anata ga sunde iru kuni no kotoba de nani ga okotta no ka oshietekudasai." (tell us what happened in the language of the country you live in, No complaints Charles.) and the child groaned and did so with many more stutters than before. Then he saw something land on the shore and said "Uncle, m-may I see what landed there?"

The older man nodded and as he ran off his wife said "Anata wa kare to subarashī koto o shite imasu." (You are doing wonderfully with him.) The older man smiled and said "Kare wa ī kodesu. Watashi no ani wa kare o yoku sodatemashita. Shikashi, anata wa kare no kokoro o motte imasu." (He is a good child. My brother raised him well. However you hold his heart. )

His wife blushed and he gave her a quick kiss as Sachi returned with a small dinosaur shaped doll. Ruma said "Chāruzu, fureru no ga anzenda to kakushin shite imasu ka?" (Charles, are you sure that is safe to touch?)

But he didn't respond, he seemed to be sleepwalking as he unsteadily stepped forward. The two ran forward, as they did so a small light shot from the left arm and the two stopped as Charles fell to the ground and silently howled as something tore through his body. Then it stopped and the child got up and said "Watashi ga oji o mitsuketa no o mitekudasai!" (Look what I found uncle!) as if he hadn't been wracked by energy mere minutes before.

The two adults looked at each other and decided not to inquire yet as they were unaware of what happened. The older man took it and was surprised to see he knew what dinosaur this was, then he said "This is the bodyguard kaiju Black King. I remember loving this monster when he first popped up on screen."

"Wow, I wonder why he's here?" Charles asked.

Inside the doll a presence was awakened, it had fallen for through time and space to get here and was curious. While it had been falling the intelligence had gone through the events of the moments before its fall began and had been curious. There had been no need for his opponent to try to save him and thus he had thought over his life, 5 times revived by various alien forces that had never treated him right. Meanwhile one of the people who had killed him millenium ago after he defeated him had taken the effort to try and save him. Maybe he should try taking up their creed, at least he wouldn't be used as a shield for new hero weapon of the week.

Then it felt something stirring a short distance away, it felt anger and joy all from one source. As the monster listened a familiar call came from the connection, Black King was alarmed and Gudon roared in a way that only meant one thing. _Freedom_. Freedom for him was a bad thing for the three.

Then he roared, in the world denied to Black King by his prison Charles jumped as the doll glowed and his uncle held his wife as she fainted in shock. The ground shook as a voice roared " _SPARKBURST, GUDON!"_ Then Gudon roared as its body formed after countless eons hidden away.

Baba Sachi had seen many strange things in his years as a lawyer, this was only the 45th strangest. However unlike most of the other forty other things this one would kill him, his first action was to pick up Charles and his wife and attempt to run. The dinosaur looked at them confused, it had never really understood humans and just followed awkwardly.

Charles looked blankly at the ground, he had recognized the beast and wanted to run so his uncle had a better chance but couldn't. Images flashed through his mind paralyzing him and preventing him from moving. As he saw Gudon approach them, the images changed in nature and he understood, they were explaining to him. He took Black Kings doll and thrust it onto his left arm causing a crystalline melted trident head to appear. Then a voice said " _ **ULTRALIVE, BLACK KING!**_ "

Baba Sachi looked around and then noticed Morris was missing, then the ground in front of him exploded and a roar emanated from the rising form of bodyguard kaiju Black King. Then dinosaur rushed to the side and roared a challenge. Gudon followed suit as he had learned long ago humans had nasty things that could hurt a kaiju like him and interrupt a battle. The black dinosaur charged him and Gudon gleefully went into battle, it was very considerate of Black King to not fire his magma beam.

The two collided and Black King punched his opponent in the face, Gudon took it in stride as his armored hide easily took the blows and and then whipped Black King. The Kaiju stopped and looked at him unhurt and annoyed, Gudon gulped as it realised this opponent was no Twin Tail. Then Black King stood still and the subterranean dinosaur walked up and slapped the dinosaur. Confused at the lack of reaction it then prepared to fight.

Inside Charles and Black King fought for control of the body, the two energies floated from limb to limb seeking advantages to overcome the other. The kaiju was infuriated at the intruder, it was happy to try protecting the humans but having someone use his body like it was some toy, no way!

Charles on the other hand was confused, Black King had been unexpected and trying to survive against the saurian foe. He then realized the anger and decided to show Black King what he saw. The foe stopped and watched the images, he viewed them and understood the content. It then sent a single message, _Never forget_ , and allowed him victory.

Black King raised a fist and blocked Gudon, the subterranean monstrosity then roared as his opponent finally moved. Black King opened his mouth and Gudons eyes widened as the dreaded magma beam collided with his face. It wasn't fatal but it hurt and Gudon was worried, there was a fire in his eyes and Black Kings neck with pipes, wait what?!

Black King had in the moments between the firestream and Gudon raising himself had equipped himself with the drill that made him a cyborg. It was a drill of great power that could launch a stream of energy that (theoretically) could wipe out most opponents. Gudon was unaware and snarled at Black King, he thought Black King was going to put the drill into his shoulder and decided to run. The monster began to dig as the drill glowed and hummed as power went into it.

Gudon didn't hear it and soon was underground when suddenly a stream of purple rays went through him. Gudon roared in pain and frustration as energy tore through his body and then wailed in despair. The kaiju exploded as the drill finished and before the fireball could expand it shrank down as silver energy surrounded the beasts remains and shrank them. As it shrank the explosion vanished and Gudons body vanished but the light remained. A minute later Gudon was unconscious but safe in a small playing card.

Baba Sachi had watched the battle with trepidation and as Gudon vanished in flames and light he was scared. He remembered seeing Black King on the television taking missile swarms with ease and knew if this version of the creature was an enemy then humanity would spend too much treasure to defeat it. Then he gasped as Black King vanished and changed into a swarm of lit balls of light. He then saw Charles on the ground exhausted and bruised from where Black King and Gudon had struck him, as he came over two thin streams of lightning came out of his arm and grabbed two playing cards, one with Gudon and the other Black King on them.

Baba Sachi understood and grabbed Charles, then took him back. Fate had strange ideas on how to work but he knew that the boy was good and he would ensure that he would succeed in his goals. As he came back to his wife the boy asked "Ojisan, godon wanaku natta nodesu ka?" (Uncle, is Gudon gone?)

The man nodded and said "Yes, now rest. We'll talk tomorrow." as his wife woke up. Charles Sachi drifted to rest while Baba explained to his wife what happened.

 **6 years later**

Charles Sachi walked to the bus, he turned and said "I'll call you when I get there!" Baba and Ruma Sachi waved, it had been years since the appearance of Black King and Gudon. Even though that fight had expanded, Sachi had risen in the world and was going to a private academy today.

Despite his own unique quirks, the occasional kaiju and seijin attack, people's perception of him as unoriginal in life due to his heritage. Charles Sachi had proved himself, and that was all that Baba and Ruma could ask for. They waved and their adopted son waved as the bus left the station.

An hour later the bus was going well when a voice said "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I'M HERE FOR YOU ALL!" Charles looked up as a humanoid alien got on the bus; it had one eye and a tube on his head with molten black skin. He took out a card and slid it over his arm, a voice cried _ULTRALIVE, ULTRAMAN DYNA!_ And then he took the newly formed ReFlasher into his hand and cried "DYNA!" The ReFlasher shined blinding only the Kemur man, as the light cleared the people on the bus saw Ultraman Dyna.

Charles Sachi may have Asperbergers, may stutter, and may occasionally talk too much but when calamity comes he will meet it.

For he is Ultraman.

 _Gudon, Black King, Kemur Man, and Ultraman Dyna are trademarked by Tsurabaya Production. These characters and the story and not being used to make money for the artist involved. Charles Sachi is original character._


End file.
